Conventionally, referring to FIG. 1, an electronic equipment such as parallelpiped cabinet 91 in a sound reproducing system has a speaker provided therein. The cabinet 91 is usually placed on table or ground with the bottom completely abutted thereon. As such, vibration generated by speaker will transmit progressively to the surface of table or ground. This vibration is damped by the surface gradually, totally absorbed by it, or in harmony with it. All of these contribute to the uneven transmission of vibration of speaker, resulting in a poor quality thereof.
A foot 90 is provided on bottom of cabinet 91 for improving the above deficiency in FIG. 1. The foot is a cone-shaped member made of aluminum, steel, or copper. This foot 90 aims at separating cabinet from table or ground. However, it is disadvantageous because the sharp point on top of foot 90 urges against bottom of cabinet 91 which in turn may result in foot pierced bottom of cabinet. As such, cabinet is damaged. Foot 90 may be inverted to cause its sharp point to contact with table or ground, while the planar bottom urges against cabinet. However, this still may cause scratch on table or ground. An improved cap 92 may be placed below the sharp point for protection. However, the sharp point may deform due to he weight of cabinet, or the cap is pierced, resulting in an increase of interference effect. Additionally, such foot 90 is difficult to mount and may be collapsed. Thus further improvement needs.
Another prior art is shown in FIG. 2 wherein a foot is provided on each corner of cabinet. The cap 80 has a cone-shaped recess 81 provided on the center of the side not in contact with cabinet. A vertical member 70 having two cone-shaped ends on top and bottom respectively. A base 60 corresponding to cap 80 has a hole 61 with a bore larger than the diameter of member 70 and an inverted cone-shaped end. The top end of member 70 engages with recess 81, while the bottom end inserts into a hole 61 of base 60 to engage with the bottom end thereof. It is seen that the cone-shaped ends of member 70 urge against cap 80 and base 60 respectively. Member 70 is made of tungsten steel. Thus it is durable, while the cost is relatively high. However, cap 80 and base 60 are both made of copper. Thus it is common for cap 80 and base 60 being pierced by member 70. It is further seen that there is no air opening communicated between hole 61 of base 60 and external surface of base 60. Thus once member 70 mounted between cap 80 and base 60 wherein member 70 and base 60 are very tightly engaged due to the weight of member 70, the air pressure balance between recess 81 of cap 80 and hole 61 of base 60 is not maintained. This may cause member 70 to cling to base 60, thus unabling to pull member 70 therefrom for maintenance and even worse somewhat integrally formed together. Further, member 70 may slant to one side of hole 61 when member 70 and base 60 are loosely engaged. This causes the slanted portion of member 70 to secure to base 60 for further causing base 60 to interfere with the vibration generated by cabinet. Additionally, the deformation of both top and bottom cone-shaped portions of member 70 as well as the piercing of cap 80 and base 60 all result in a compromise of quality. Additionally, such device is difficult to mount. Thus further improvement still needs.